Lane departure warning (LDW) systems, in which the driver of a motor vehicle is acoustically or haptically warned against departing from the driving lane, are commercially available. Also in series production, in addition to these LDW systems, are steering assistance systems or lane keeping support (LKS) systems, in which the driver is actively assisted, by directed guidance torques, in keeping the vehicle in the lane. The latest generation of line detection systems operates with a look-ahead range of up to 80 m. Yellow and white lines are detected.
German Patent Application No. DE 101 37 292 A1 describes a driver assistance system of a vehicle, in which a steering system of the vehicle is influenced in order to keep the vehicle within the course of a roadway.